Keidai Saeki / Sirix Lucretius Fronto
Saeki Keidai Saeki Keidai is a seventeen year old Japanese highschool student and the main character and protagonist in NG Life. From the moment he was born, Keidai was able to remember and recall memories of his past life as Sirix (Syracuse) Lucretius Fronto in Pompeii, Italy during the years 76-79 AD. Appearance Both Sirix and Keidai have light brown or auburn hair that slightly covers their medium-sized brown eyes. They have slim, tall figures. Sirix wears common Pompeii clothing and a red cape. When he is in the arena, he wears gladiator attire with a stealthy sword. Keidai wears common Japanese clothing as any normal teenager. Personality Keidai seems calm and collected, but he is actually very dramatic and questionable as he explains to his present-life best friend Serizawa (who was once his past-life best friend as Loleus/Loreius). He is fairly popular among the girls in his class as they find him attractive and smart. Many male classmates view Keidai as cool and mature, but they also tease him over his manic episodes often having to do with the struggles of differentiating his past-life and present-life. Keidai hides his past-life from most of the people in his present-life except for Serizawa. As a child he did not understand why no one else had memories of their past lives, and even scolded his present-life mother (who was his past-life sister), as he felt lonely that his little sister from Pompeii did not remember him. The thought of losing his past life memories and those he treasured from Pompeii truly frightens him to the point where he will do all he can to keep the memories alive and vivid. This includes keeping his personal feelings for his present-life friends a secret. Keidai is loving, smart, athletic, and very understanding. He tries his best to put those he loves before him and always thinks of others and the effects his actions may have on them. Past Life In Keidai's past life, his name was Sirix (Syracuse) Lucretius Fronto. Sirix was born to a noble man of high class. Little information is given of his mother. He's close to his younger sister Aria. When his father was wrongly accused of a crime and killed in the arena, Sirix became a gladiator himself and often fought wild beasts within the arena in Pompeii. Sirix's style is to present an even match between himself and his opponent. He fights without killing, which Loleus mentions to be something only a person with boundless strength and unwavering kindness could do. When Sirix was 19, he was forced to fight a former slave known as Loleus who he had met previously. He sacrifices himself to die so that Loleus can live. In the end, both are deeply injured and the spectators are unable to see what is happening and so both Loleus and Sirix's lives are spared. They are tended at the surgeon's house where Sirix meets the surgeon's daughter Serena, a friend of Loleus'. Sirix falls in love at first sight with Serena and his feelings are reciprocated. Sirix is often bullied by Serena's older sister Smyrna, a man-hating, girl-loving beauty who receives many proposals as does her little sister. She does not trust men and adores her younger sister, believing Sirix doesn't deserve her in any way. Sirix spends most of his time trying to impress Smyrna and gaining her approval whenever she's around. Though Serena and Sirix did not have a proper wedding ceremony, they considered themselves married for two years. Loleus and Aria both deeply approved of their relationship and wished them all the best. Sometime during this, Sirix and Loleus become servants of the house of Felix because of the heart and kindness of Lady Aglaia, the daughter of Lord Gaius Felix, a man running for the Duoviri (In ancient Rome, a duoviri was the official style of two magistrates). Sirix and Loleus offer their lives and loyalty to the house of Felix and protect Lady Aglaia and her family. On August 23, 79 AD, Lady Aglaia is falsely accused of murdering the then-current Duoviri, Marcus Holconius, during a party to promote her father's campaign. She is imprisoned along with her family. Both Loleus and Sirix decide to attempt to prove her innocence, but when they approach her in the dungeon, they discover she was set up by Delos, an undercover servant of Albanus Britius, the rival of Lord Gaius Felix who is also after the spot of Duoviri. Sirix felt ultimately betrayed at this discovery as Delos had been acting as a servant of Lady Aglaia for some time, and although he and Sirix bickered, Sirix found him as a friend. Betrayed, Sirix and Delos duel for short while until Loleus decides to fight Delos on his own, ordering Sirix to tell Pompeii the truth of Lady Aglaia and her family. NG LIFE Volume 1 The manga opens with the last moments of Pompeii where Sirix promises Serena he will return safely to her after freeing the innocent Lady Aglaia. The two share a loving embrace, but Sirix does not fulfill his promise and the two die because of Mt. Vesuvius' eruption, erasing the city of Pompeii with them. It is revealed that Saeki Keidai in 2005 AD is telling his present-life best friend Serizawa Mii of the story to which she calmly makes fun of and reminds Keidai she has heard it many times before. Keidai begins explaining the details of his present life which he mentions confuses him every day. His present-life mother, Saeki Renka was his past-life sister Aria, and his present-life father, Saeki Shuugo was his past-life rival and bully Raoul. The scene returns to Keidai talking to Serizawa. Since they are so close, they are often seen as a couple, though Keidai constantly acknowledges Serizawa as a guy. Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Relationships Ujou Yuuma Yuuma was Serena in his past life but was reincarnated as a boy. Keidai often sees Yuuma as Serena and mistakes him as such a number of times resulting in Yuuma scolding or physically injuring him. When Keidai and Yuuma first met, Keidai hugged him, calling him "Serena," causing Yuuma to see him as a "pervert." Over time, Keidai begins to feel protective and like a big brother to Yuuma while still struggling not to see him as Serena. Though Keidai has funny episodes when Yuuma does something that reminds Keidai of Serena, these moments give Keidai false hope and hurts him in the long run. Keidai deeply wishes Yuuma would remember his past life. Though Yuuma develops a crush on Serizawa, it's clear to him that Keidai and Serizawa have a deeper relationship than he will ever have with Serizawa and often pushes them together. Keidai denies anything going on between Serizawa and himself, but Yuuma firmly believes they deserve to be together and so gives up on her. When Yuuma discovers who he really is, he wishes for Keidai to be free. He eventually tells Keidai he doesn't bare any anger or hatred towards Sirix and pushes Keidai to forgive himself for leaving Serena in his past-life during the last moments of Pompeii. During this conversation, Keidai shouts that Yuuma is not Serena, therefore showing he no longer associates Yuuma with Serena as his feelings for Serizawa grew stronger. When Keidai suffers a blow to the head and is under a coma for three days, Yuuma cries to Shinogu, saying he tried to take away something very important to Keidai (his memories and Serena). This moment shows how important Keidai is to Yuuma and that he only hopes for the best for his good friend. When Keidai wakes from his coma, Yuuma is ecstatic. Serizawa Mii Serizawa is Keidai's present-life best friend. In the beginning of the manga, it is shown that Keidai deeply trusts Serizawa by constantly reminding her of his past-life as Sirix and her past-life as Loleus. To keep the memories alive, Keidai often calls Serizawa by the name Loleus and refers to her as a guy. When people ask if he's dating her, he shakes the thought off and reminds them that he's not attracted to guys. Later in the manga, Keidai begins to see Serizawa as a girl and tells people he does not date her because they are best friends. Though Serizawa has deep romantic feelings for Keidai, she hides this from him in order to keep their friendship. She hopes for Keidai to be happy and often tries to set him up with Yuuma so that Sirix within him can be reunited with Serena, though Serizawa wishes Keidai would forget her. Kagami Shinogu Sakakibara Shuna Sakakibara Reina Souchi Mikage Saeki Renka Saeki Shuugo Serena Loleus Loleus is Sirix's past-life best friend. Aria Raoul Smyrna Delos Lady Aglaia Felix Tina Quotes * (to self; about Yuuma) "I've always been thinking about you... Even though when I finally found you, you were a guy... But no matter what... Even so... I'm really happy that I could meet you here." '' * ''"Life is nothing but things you haven't planned on." * (to self; about Yuuma) "Even meeting you here again might be Act One of a future that could still go any number of ways." * (to self; about Serizawa) When I close my eyes, I see it there plain as day, the shining memory of my birthplace. Even though no one else remembers it, it's the one single memory I will never forget. And the only reason I said anything about it at all was because it was you, Loleus."